


Ask Your Mother

by DraceDomino



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Worship, Competition, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Snowballing, Teasing, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Bayonetta has Pit and Dark Pit on their knees before her, and she's planning on having plenty of fun with them. Such sweet young angels, how could she possibly resist making them slowly worship her cock and kiss each other with a big, creamy mouthful of her cum?Pit and Dark Pit are going to have to get over their differences if they're going to please Mistress Bayonetta - otherwise she might not let them play when she eventually goes for their dear Palutena!





	1. Chapter 1

Ask Your Mother  
-by Drace Domino

“It’s such a refreshing sight to see you two getting along so well. I’m sure your mother would be pleased.” The smirk spread across Bayonetta’s face was smug and intense, and it came as she pushed her hips forward to let her cock glide across a pair of wet, slightly resistant lips. As she lowered her hands into the hair of Pit and Dark Pit the Umbra Witch unleashed a satisfying sigh, and allowed her fingers to pet through the soft locks on both sweet young angels. “Remember boys, don’t be afraid of each other’s tongue. Better an accidental kiss than you fail to keep me satisfied.”

Thus far, Bayonetta had proven that she wasn’t one to be trifled with. The two angels had fallen completely submissive to her practically from the get-go, and now they were left servicing every last whim the wicked woman had. And she had quite a few. In that very moment the two were both forced to their knees as the threads of Bayonetta’s wicked weave wrapped around them; binding each of their hands behind their back, wrapping their ankles together to keep them immobile, and pinning their wings to their shoulders. Though the Umbra Witch had seemingly short and cropped hair the magical nature of it allowed for her locks to stretch endlessly, all from a tiny bun at the back of her head. With her wicked weave she kept the pair of angels prone and helpless before her, but the grip she held around their wings and wrists was nothing compared to the most intimate of contacts it made.

Wrapped in tight, even shifting locks was a pair of angelic cocks - sandwiched together, squeezed in darkness, and made to feel the gentle throbbings of its twin. Every time one of the boys moved the other could feel it, and from time to time the magical hair even forced them to grind against each other, keeping their shafts perfectly positioned to feel every last inch pressed to it. For a pair of angelic boys that didn’t particularly like each other it was surprising just how hard it made them, and even as Bayonetta gazed down at the faces working along her own throbbing length, she didn’t see much resentment. Even from Dark Pit - the rebellious young man’s lust was clearly greater than his distaste for his more upbeat self.

“Such adorable things.” Bayonetta cooed once more, and allowed her hips to rock slowly back and forth. Pit and Dark Pit kept their mouths perched on either side of her shaft, touching each other’s lips as Bayonetta glided back and forth between them. Their tongues were working slow and steady to keep the Umbra Witch wet and aroused, and true to her words they indeed accidentally touched tongues on more than one occasion - though neither of them openly recoiled. Either they feared the punishment that would come from their dominant new mistress, or it simply...wasn’t quite as unpleasant as either one of them would have claimed.

But then, an Umbra Witch’s cock had a tendency to make even the most depraved of pleasures palettable. A perfect icebreaker for a pair of boys that just couldn’t get along otherwise. Bayonetta’s pleasure rose and the woman gave a steady groan, her hands leaving the Pits’ hair as her wicked weave separated from her chest. Her flesh became exposed to reveal her impressive bust, and as her hands swept over them in delighted fashion she allowed her thumbs to catch to her nipples and give a slow, tilting squeeze. The moment to grope herself was purely for the pleasure of the Umbra Witch - not for the visual delight of the two boys sucking her cock. When you had a figure as flawless and oozing with sexuality as Bayonetta, one could spend hours worshipping their own body like that of a lover’s and be every bit as satisfied. She had perfection in her hands, just as she had it speared between the almost-kissing lips of a pair of bratty little angels.

“You’ve each earned a free hand, I believe.” Bayonetta finally purred, and as she did so the wicked weave around their wrists began to loosen. She allowed both boys to have a hand free, though before they were able to pull them from the nest of her silky-smooth hair, she gave them a cautioned look from behind her glasses and words laced with an almost motherly tone. “I suggest you put them to good use.”

It was a challenge posed to the two, one that the boys would need to resolve either independently or working together. They should use their new but fleeting freedom in such a state that would tell the Umbra Witch they could be trusted with more - perhaps another hand, or their wings, or maybe even their legs. If they wanted to be free of her hair, if they wanted to be allowed up off their knees, they would need to earn it.

Silently, there was a moment where Pit and Dark Pit looked at each other, their noses rubbing softly back and forth as they continued to work. They could say nothing considering their mouths were both pressed to the sides of the Umbra Witch’s shaft, but the look in their eyes was enough to tell the other what predictable path they wanted to take. Pit, though not being fond of his clone, desired to work together to please their new mistress. And Dark Pit, ever the rebel, would much rather go it alone. Always so disharmonious. It was a good thing they had such a patient older woman ready to help them resolve their issues.

Dark Pit made the first move, using his free hand to press it to Pit’s forehead and shove his face away from Bayonetta’s cock. Knowing full-well that it was a risky move, the dark-haired angel worked fast to prove it was the right decision, slipping his palm around the base of Bayonetta’s length and quickly moving his mouth over it. His tongue went flat, his eyes closed, and he immediately pushed his head down as far as he could muster.

Bayonetta shuddered in pleasure. Getting a double blowjob from a pair of cute angels was one thing, but to have one deepthroat her was an entirely different, even more delightful form of pleasure. She let a hand drop from her exposed breasts to slide to the back of Dark Pit’s head, coiling her fingers into his hair and helping him to work. As the rebellious angel worked to take every inch of her to the hilt she pushed her hips forward to move things along, and soon she found the tip of his nose wedging against her lap. Dark Pit had seemingly stolen the favor of the Umbra Witch for now, and when Bayonetta turned her attention to the lighter angel her brow arched in curious, almost sweet fashion.

“What’s wrong, boy?” She asked delicately, and lowered her free hand to tease fingers under Pit’s chin. The look of peace and tranquility on her face was deceptive, considering how ravenously she had an angel deepthroating her cock in that moment. Bayonetta was a creature of such profound skill and sexual prowess that she didn’t even need to show her pleasure if she didn’t desire to. “I haven’t seen many people pouting when they’re on their knees before me. It’s not a favorable sight.”

“Well, uh...I’m sorry, Mistress Bayonetta.” Pit spoke up in his adorable voice, and looked up at her beauty with a blush on his face. He still had that one hand free, though hadn’t yet figured out just what to do with it. For now, it waved aimlessly through the air, fully wasted the gift of its freedom. “I was just hoping that he’d want to work together for once. He’s always so difficult! Always has to be a jerk!”

Dark Pit turned his eyes towards the other to give him a sharp glare, but the fact Bayonetta’s sack was pressed flush to his chin at the time likely diminished the venom in his gaze. Bayonetta merely gave another light chuckle, and with one hand still holding Dark Pit’s head into her lap, moved the free one to affectionately tousle Pit’s. It was nice dealing with angels that didn’t deserve switch and violent dispatching for a change.

“Well, boy, you’ve still got a hand free.” Bayonetta smiled, and gestured to Pit’s open appendage. “You’ve got two options. Either do something to steal me from him...or show him the benefit of a little angelic teamwork.” Her brow gently lifted afterwards, and a tiny smile crooked at the side of her mouth where her beauty mark rested. “Better make it fast, darling, Umbra Witches aren’t known for their patience.”

With that advice, Pit turned his head forward and forced himself into a decision. Did he shove Dark Pit away and show Bayonetta he could deepthroat her even better? Unlikely - the two of them were so identical, he’d only be able to match him at the very best. Did he beg Bayonetta to fuck him instead, offering up his body in the hopes of stealing her from his clone? No...it was a fair bet that she’d be getting to that soon, anyway. For Pit, there was only one decision that he could make in confidence...and it was the one he first endorsed when Bayonetta freed their hands.

He was going to work with Dark Pit to pleasure the Umbra Witch, whether his moody clone wanted to or not.

“...stop being such a jerk, you jerk.” Pit murmured to Dark Pit as his head - and hand - both moved out towards different locations. The angel’s mouth dropped lower than Dark Pit’s, pressing against Bayonetta’s sack with parted lips and an outstretched tongue. As the flavor of the Umbra Witch’s undercarriage filled his mouth Pit’s hand didn’t reach for Bayonetta at all - rather where his cock was pressed tight against his clone’s ensnared by her hair. Dark Pit gave a sudden gasp as he felt a pressure wrap around both of them, and Pit began to rock his fist back and forth, squeezing their lengths together and rubbing them all the more eagerly back and forth.

“Ohh...interesting.” Bayonetta purred once more, and upon nothing more but her will the wicked weave parted from around their shafts. It pulled away so that only Pit’s hand remained keeping them closely bound together, and so that Dark Pit could feel the grip of his rival so firmly wrapped around him. Bayonetta chuckled in profound delight, and forced Dark Pit’s mouth down to the very base of her unit as she looked at the other angel suckling her balls. “Surprising. I wasn’t expecting you to be the one that would earn my favor so quickly…”

Words spoken because she knew it would make Dark Pit all the more competitive, words spoken because she knew it would make the puppets writhe harder on her stringers. Sure enough, Dark Pit’s hand soon left her member. She wouldn’t miss it, not when both of the angels were so aggressively servicing her, and it was worth it for the sight of Dark Pit’s palm slapping to the other side of their grinding cocks. Together with Pit he added his own motion and force into the rubbing, and even began to rock his hips as much as Bayonetta’s hair would allow.

It all satisfied the Umbra Witch beyond measure. What would precious little Palutena think if she saw her boys in such a messy affair? Would it soak the goddess to the core? Would it sweeten her for the moment she inevitably settled upon an Umbra Witch’s cock? Bayonetta grinned almost uncharacteristically wide - it was a joy she could only barely contain within herself. She was nearing her peak in that moment, but she held off just long enough for one last change with the pair, one last thing to keep their tender bodies trembling and their senses reeling.

Her strength afforded her a particular ease as she pulled at their hair, removing Dark Pit’s mouth from her cock and pulling Pit’s from her sack. The two gazed up at her with glassy eyes and wet threads of spit connecting them to their respective parts of Bayonetta’s member, though those strands soon snapped and folded as she moved them into their new spot - the exact same position that the other previously occupied. Pit was made to slide his mouth around a throbbing cock coated in the spit of his rival, and Dark Pit was treated to the wet, pulsing sack that the other angel had already left glistening and warm. Both angels winced as they went to work, though it was clear it was because of their distaste for each other rather than Bayonetta. Too bad they simply had to work together to enjoy a piece of her - she was simply far too much woman for either one of them alone.

“That’s it, dears...that’s it…” Bayonetta smirked, rocking her hips faster and faster as the two angels shared her member. Dark Pit and Pit were perfect matches for one another, practically identical in every way, and so the only true difference in their talents was from their opposing personalities. Dark Pit’s deepthroating had been aggressive and forceful, eager to prove that he was better than his counterpart. Pit, meanwhile, simply gazed up at Bayonetta’s flawless chest and smiling features, letting his tongue work slower as he attempted to a good - if not fast - job. Similarly, Dark Pit’s tongue was working all the quicker against her sack now, driving against the spot where it met her shaft and flicking wildly and rapidly back and forth. The two together almost made for a half-decent blowjob, even though Bayonetta couldn’t help but wonder their beautiful green-haired matron might be even more talented.

All the while, Pit and Dark Pit continued to jerk themselves off together, their hands working in a cooperative state like they never had before. As their lengths stiffened and dots of precum smeared to each other’s lap, both of the angels found themselves rushing towards excitement that was difficult for either to place. Worshipping the cock of an Umbra Witch, grinding lengths with a despised rival...even for Palutena’s favored, this was going to be a tricky thing for either boy to process.

And it was about to only get worse. Bayonetta gazed at the pair, silently pondering just what to do with her precious, angelic treasures. When her orgasm demanded to be unleashed the Umbra Witch gave a soft grunt, and with the same endlessly confident and calm look on her face took ahold of both their hair once more. As Pit and Dark Pit were pulled from her member Bayonetta positioned their heads close - cheeks pressing tight together with their mouths open and tongues extended. In the perfect moment her cock flopped forward, sitting half on each angel’s tongue, and then with one last smirk from the older woman began to release its torrent.

Both Pit and Dark Pit were left trembling and gasping as Bayonetta showered them with cream, half of her load for dark and half of it for light. They caught some in their mouths, felt some splash across their faces, and even caught a few shots in between them where their hair was left matted together. Both boys were whimpering as they were painted with cream and their hands didn’t pause for a second, something that brought them to their own peak not long after they first tasted the cum of an angel killer.

So very similar, so very identical. Both Pit and Dark Pit came at the exact same second, their dicks throbbing against one another as their tips began to erupt. Each angel sprayed the other’s lap with cum and soaked the fingers of their counterpart, making for quite the wet little mess in between them. Even as Bayonetta’s length was still erupting before them and painting their cheeks in white the two continued to move their hands across the increasingly soaked flesh, continuing even as their lengths softened and meshed together with far less resistance.

“Lovely. Just lovely.” Bayonetta cooed once more, and allowed her hands to tease down the cheeks of both angel boys. Her brow was arched in critical fashion as she regarded them, and it was clear that there was still a task or two that she expected them to perform. Sure enough, as the angels were sitting cheek-to-cheek the Umbra witch guided them towards each other, forcing the pair to look each other in the eye before gently nudging them closer. There was a bit of resistance, especially from Dark Pit, but there was little they could possibly do to resist Bayonetta as their mouths drew ever nearer. Her voice alone was enough to confirm that this was going to happen, a tone that wasn’t to be questioned under any sane circumstances. “Share the sin, dears. You don’t have to worry about making her proud anymore...just me.”

With her sinister words as inspiration, Pit and Dark Pit kissed with a mouthful of the Umbra Witch’s cum. Each one shared an equal load across their tongues as they pressed together, and as their lips closed Bayonetta gave each one a tender stroke down the back of his head. As their tongues wove back and forth against each other and they savored the taste of the older woman their members were still locked close, still gripped by each of their hands. For a pair that didn’t want to be in such a position, they sure seemed to be content holding each other’s sticky, cum-slickened member. They were even stiffening all over again!

Bayonetta allowed her wicked weave to unwrap from the pair while she watched, and that satisfied smile continued playing on her lips the entire time. She nibbled her bottom lip and began to pace around the pair, one hand moving forward to tease across feathered wings when they stretched out to meet her touch. It wasn’t even entirely clear that the boys knew they were free yet; so focused as they were kissing each other with lines of her cum oozing down from the corners of her lips. She was just about to give an order when sweet, innocent Pit suddenly moved his lips away from his clone’s to drag his tongue across a spot of cum over Dark Pit’s cheek, only to usher it right back into his mouth.

The Umbra Witch was impressed, and regarded the boy with a gentle adjustment of her glasses. It was exactly what she was about to order him to do...it was almost as if the little angels had a fiery bit of lust in them that was desperate to be unleashed. It wasn’t long after Pit cleaned some of his clone’s mess up that Dark Pit repeated the process, no doubt out of a desire to not allow Pit to upstage him. Either way, the two soon fell into a pattern of licking the leftover Umbra Witch cum from each other’s faces only to bring it back into the kiss, slurping it and swallowing mouthfuls of flavor. All with their cocks pressed together, all with their stiffening, cum-coated lengths still rubbing back and forth within their joined palms.

Bayonetta was doing something that Palutena had never been able to accomplish - get Pit and Dark Pit to work together. But then...that was hardly a surprise. Angels had a tendency to rely on hope rather than action, and Bayonetta was nothing if not proactive. When she decided that the pair of angels had shared enough of her flavor she guided her hands once more to the back of their heads, pulling at their hair until their lips finally slipped away from one another, connected by a few thin strands of her cream. Gazing up at her, both boys had a stunned look on their face, no doubt still wrestling with the weight of everything they had done thus far.

“Back to back.” Bayonetta finally ordered, just as she slided a thumb down each of their cheeks in a perfect, mirrored gesture. “We’re going to play a little game, my sweet little angels.”

Pit and Dark Pit both nodded, and their naked, winged bodies moved to obey her order. It was with a bit of regret that they released their grip on each other’s cock, and even more so as the sticky strings of cum between them snapped away, but soon they were both seated on their rears with their wings folded against their backs. They pressed tight to one another with their positions perfectly mirrored, complete with the pair of equally aroused cocks sticking up from their laps. Both turned to her with a blush and a look of submission on their faces, and Bayonetta chuckled as she moved to kneel beside the pile of angelic flesh.

“Here are the rules, boys.” The Umbra Witch cooed as her hands slid forward, caressing across their sensitive thighs and moving to where each had a small purse underneath his shaft. As she fondled two pairs of angelic balls in her mature and skilled grasp both Pit and Dark Pit tensed and shivered, but neither was so foolish as to not pay attention to every last word that she said. “The first one to cum loses. The one that manages to hold out…” She quirked her brow, and gazed at those blushing faces through the lenses of her glasses. “...gets to use the other.”

“W...What do you mea-”

“What do you think she means, you dummy?!” Dark Pit had a bit more fire to him, as was normal. He even looked back at Pit as best he was able, teeth clenched and muscles tight. It was quite clear that this particular turn of events was something he was prepared to take seriously - either out of fear of losing, or simply a profound desire to be the one that wins and claims his prize. “She means that when you squirt all over yourself I’ll get to bend you over and fuck you!” He paused, before glancing up to Bayonetta. “That...that is what you mean, right?”

Bayonetta, still wearing that coy smirk and still cradling a handful of angel balls in each palm, didn’t humor him with a response. Instead, she simply settled atop her knees in comfortable fashion, slid her fingers away from their sacks and up to their cum-coated shafts, and spoke in a voice that was teasing, tender, and very much in charge.

“We’re starting now.” She announced, without giving either of them a chance to further prepare. “Remember...don’t be the first to cum.”

With that warning in the air, Bayonetta tightened her hands around both angels’ cocks and began to stroke them. Her motions were slow and soft at first, but expertly paced with the experience of a woman that knew pleasure like no other. Both Pit and Dark Pit tensed and tightened at the same moment, their breath catching in their throat as they squeezed back against one another. They were perfectly matched and perfectly mirrored as always, and that knowledge brought a wider smile to Bayonetta’s face. So long as she played fair, the little game would be certain to end in a tie, making it rigged from the beginning in the Umbra Witch’s favor. Angels had to play fair. She didn’t.

Each angel’s length was lubricated in the blended cum of them both, and Bayonetta delighted in how it squished underneath her palms into their throbbing, pulsing members. Both of them were gasping and moaning and clearly trying to focus on the task at hand, controlling their pleasure as they stared down at the Umbra Witch’s grip wrapped around them. They watched as her palms worked perfectly up and down, stroking them to the base and holding for a split-second before rolling back up once more. Every touch timed with precision, every movement made in perfect tandem on the other shaft.

Neither of the boys spoke much, but that was firmly because each breath was saved to help steel their resolve. Their cheeks were blushing in vibrant fashion - bright red that looked adorable on Pit and downright laughable on his darker clone. The little things were left with twitching wings, shivering thighs, tightened throats...and an impending sense that their inevitable release would lead to getting wrapped around the other’s length. It was a fate neither one of them wanted to meet, simply because they knew their counterpart would be simply insufferable in the aftermath.

“So cute...so delicate…” Bayonetta spoke sweetly, though declined to say which of the two she was referring to. It was quite clearly both, considering how her head swept overtop their own as she drew a long, savoring breath of the scent of lusty angels. A charming ambrosia that the Umbra Witch was happy to let saturate her senses. She had to wonder...when she finally found Palutena within her wicked grasp, would she still linger of the scent of the goddess’ whelps? How joyful it would be to make her lick the taste of Pit and Dark Pit from every inch of her flawless flesh. Bayonetta drew a little closer in that moment, pursing her lips and whispering, careful so that her breath slid squarely in between their throats. She didn’t dare allow it to drift towards one of their ears, lest it tip the scales in their rival’s favor. “By the time I’m done with the two of you, you’ll know that the only true Heaven is right here within my grasp.”

Neither Pit nor Dark Pit could possibly refute that statement. Blushing wildly, trembling, and by now with both sets of eyes closed, the two angels merely whimpered and did their best to maintain. Bayonetta’s hands were moving faster now, her arms sweeping up and down as she tightened her grasp around those cream-coated members. She could tell, both boys were deliciously close...and if she didn’t choose whom she wanted to win now, she’d soon have a perfect draw to sort out. Her tongue passed idly over her lips as she let her eyes dart from Pit to Dark Pit and then back again, until finally making her decision.

There would be a winner this day - and it was the one that already knew how to serve.

As she continued to jerk them, Bayonetta allowed the hand holding Pit’s cock to miss a single stroke. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to send him gasping and away from the inevitable result of Dark Pit’s impending climax. The rebellious dark-haired angel cried out not long after as his member began to throb within Bayonetta’s grasp, and as soon as it did she released Pit’s length to ensure he wouldn’t waste his load.

In that moment, Pit was the victor...but for a few fleeting seconds it would be hard to tell as much. Pit was left hanging with his cock throbbing and wagging helplessly in the air, his whimper pathetic and weak and his voice unleashing a cry that sounded desperate for release. Dark Pit, on the other hand, had a fleeting moment of glorious triumph as his cock was jerked to completion by the skilled hand of an Umbra Witch - his load firing squarely up across his face. Squirt after squirt of angelic spunk painted his pretty features, splashing into the black locks, dashing over the closed red eyes, even lurching into those parted, gasping lips.

For those few seconds, Dark Pit felt truly triumphant and Pit felt helpless and weak...until both boys finally realized just how things had unfolded.

“Congratulations.” Bayonetta finally spoke, peeling her hand away from Dark Pit’s length and showcasing how utterly coated it was with his cum. She let a tiny smirk appear on her lips once more, favored again on the side her beauty mark rested. She looked to Pit to show him the release of his counterpart, before suddenly turning her hand inward and holding it out to him, cradling Dark Pit’s load in her palm. “You win, Pit. Now have a drink to build your energy.”

Pit, still bleary-eyed from his near climax, looked down at the palm filled with cum and gave a tiny, weak nod. He started to lean forward to do as ordered, though as he did so Dark Pit found the strength to resist.

“W-What?! No! I’m not going to let that wimp fuck me, I--” He had started to rise up from his seat, but didn’t make it very far. His voice was silenced and his motions brought to a halt as the wicked weave of the Umbra Witch stretched out, ensnaring him and coiling her locks around his mouth. Wings were pinned, ankles bound, wrists thrust behind the back and locked together...and soon, Dark Pit was left gagged and bound and kneeling on the floor, looking up at the dominant witch and the sweet and adorable Pit drinking his cum from her palm.

Bayonetta merely looked at him, chuckled at how she was able to best him yet again with the slightest bit of effort, and then turned her hair to pet her fingers through Pit’s feather-soft brown hair. His lips were pursed within her palm as he slurped up the cream of his rival, drinking it as readily as he did Bayonetta’s own. He was proud of himself in that moment, as he should have been. He had earned her favor to the point that the Umbra Witch was willing to hand him that desperate competition...and for the very best of reasons.

Pit already knew how to bow before a woman that was powerful, flawless, and demanded worship.

And Dark Pit, bound and gagged and naked with his still-oozing length trapped between his thighs, still needed to be taught.

“Let’s begin.” Bayonetta cooed, just as Pit took one last lick of the treat resting in her palm. “But boys, from this point on? I’m done using a gentle touch.”

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shattering of these sweet angel boys continues! *chef's kiss*
> 
> I'll have the third and potentially final chapter on Saturday. It's actually already done, I just...uh...forgot I never posted chapter 2. >.>

Ask Your Mother  
Chapter Two  
-by Drace Domino

Dark Pit had lost, and now it was time for him to receive his due. The angels had a few admirable qualities - beauty, grace, elegance - but Bayonetta had always felt they failed when it came to the fine art of punishment. Since Pit and Dark Pit were something special amongst their feathered brethren, the Umbra Witch was more than happy to guide them through this failing so they might better understand the joy that could be found in a small, corrective pinch. After all, if their mother wasn’t going to properly teach them it fell on the shoulders of a kindly, dark-haired woman to do so.

The two angels knelt before her, trembling and bare and marked with the proof of their lust thus far. Their cocks marked with cum and their faces smeared, they gazed up at a woman of power and glory knowing full well that she was the only voice of authority they would need to recognize from now on. Palutena wasn’t the voice they needed to obey anymore - not with the shadow of Umbra casting over them and sending shivers of excitement across their tender flesh. As the woman stepped forward she graced each boy with a tender caress from his cheek to his chin, and she guided their heads upward with her cock hanging inches between their faces. Dark Pit still looked resistant and pouty, though Pit showed what a good boy he was by parting his lips and even turning towards Bayonetta’s cock, fully expecting that it was his turn to suck it anew.

Such a very, very good boy.

“Ah. Not yet, dear. I’ve a special treat for you, as you’ll recall.” The Umbra witch’s ruby lips turned to a sudden smile, and with but a thought dark magic rolled through her and sent her hair into motion. It thrust towards Dark Pit like the rushing bodies of a thousand joined snakes, and the grumpy angel gasped in futile resistant as it overtook him. His hands were forced behind his back and his wings were wrapped and pinned down. His kneeling position was secured as Bayonetta’s hair tethered his ankles to thighs, forcing his legs to lock into that position. With a swift surge of power Bayonetta’s hair suddenly pulled him down to the point that his cheek was pressed to the floor, leaving his tiny angelic rump lifted in the air. Finally, as Dark Pit groaned and Pit watched with excited eyes, Bayonetta’s threads of silky hair swarmed around the angel’s hanging sack. Like draping it in smooth satin Bayonetta’s hair encompassed each side of Dark Pit’s pouch before wrapping again and again around his shaft, finally leaving every bit of it covered in a shroud of darkness. It was then, with Dark Pit bound from every angle and his package neatly wrapped, that Bayonetta lowered an elegantly-dressed foot to rest on his head, gently but with great authority.

“You know, it would be rather rude if you squirted your angelic cream in a lady’s hair.” Bayonetta observed, and upon that announcement her hair squeezed and coiled a little tighter around Dark Pit’s length. “I fully expect that whatever comes next, you’ll endeavor to show me that you’re a more polite boy than that. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yessss…” Dark Pit hissed, though he knew deep down it would be a hard thing to live up to. He had already lost one challenge of the evening, and now the Umbra Witch had thrown another against him - don’t cum no matter what was done to him. With his body bound and prone and his head pinned under Bayonetta’s heel it almost seemed like it would be an easy thing to avoid, but if he had learned nothing else in the past few hours it was that Umbra Witches had a way of twisting pleasure into every last breath and into every conscious action. “I...I swear...I’ll remain strong for you…”

“Bold words, my little morsel. Let’s put them to the test.” With that, Bayonetta dropped down to her knees beside the bound Dark Pit, though her attention fell not on him but his luminous counterpart. She cast her attention over towards Pit and held out a hand in inviting fashion, almost as if she were calling a cat to receive a fond pet. Sure enough, it served to bring the innocent angel near, and she rewarded him in the same fashion with a teasing scratch just underneath his chin. Palutena had wasted the affections of these boys - there was so much fun to be had with them in the hands of a woman with imagination! “You haven’t gotten a chance to cum yet, darling. Does it hurt?”

The blush that ran across Pit’s cheeks was enough to suggest it did, though in true submissive fashion he didn’t want to make a fuss. He merely fidgeted and whimpered underneath the gaze of the older woman, and even allowed his cheek to brush over her fingers in tactile, almost feline style. A strong mother figure was just what this boy needed, and how fortunate he was to finally have one! When he finally found the strength to respond it was as he gazed down at his own throbbing cock, sticking straight up and rock hard despite his soft features and delicate frame. A lovely little angelic dick - nowhere near the glory of the Umbra Witch’s, but perfectly serviceable for her goal that evening.

“Y-Yes, ma’am…” He murmured at last, and blushed all the brighter. Bayonetta was kind in that she wasn’t about to make him beg or plead for a chance at release; such puritan posturing didn’t suit the sensual pleasure of the Umbra Witches. She would indeed punish Dark Pit if he came on her hair, but she would never deny the sweeter, softer of the two angels the joy that he had well-earned. Bayonetta’s hand fell from Pit’s chin all the way down to delicate run a single fingernail across the underside of his shaft, coaxing him to even greater heights as her other hand wrapped around Dark Pit’s rump, pressed two fingers to the sides of his ass, and began to spread it.

“This is for you, my sweet boy.” Bayonetta beamed, much to Dark Pit’s chagrin. Subtly, her power extended and her hair wrapped even further, this time coiling up around Dark Pit’s mouth to keep him quiet. As much as she wanted to hear his moans as he was assfucked by his brighter better, Dark Pit was a grumpy and whiny sort and in that delicate moment he was best used as a warm hole to reward a good boy with. Bayonetta beamed, pressed her fingers a little firmer to the sides of Dark Pit’s ass, and gently wiggled it back and forth in inviting fashion. “In you go, Pit. All the way. I’m already fond of you...time to make me adore you.”

If the aching need for release running through his cock wasn’t enough to encourage Pit to move forward and claim his prize, the promise of Bayonetta’s pride certainly was. He moved forward and gave a sharp gasp as the Umbra Witch lowered a hand, holding his member by the base in a delicate grip as she lined him up to the target. With his length slickened and smooth she guided him right against the tight pucker of Dark Pit’s ass, though she relied on the angel himself to do the pushing. She simply balanced him atop a single outstretched finger until he finally found the strength to do so, and slowly his tip started to become enveloped by his counterpart’s rear.

Dark Pit flinched and tensed, struggling against the silky smooth bindings of Bayonetta’s hair, but there was no escape. The Umbra Witch’s locks squeezed his length a little firmer in “gentle” encouragement that he didn’t put up a fuss, though it only made him whimper all the louder as his rear was claimed. The tight seam of his tender hole was slowly stretched more and more and Pit’s member pushed inches deep into his depths, spreading the angelic entrance around a unit neither of them ever expected to be occupying that spot. Bayonetta’s hand pulled away from Pit’s shaft so she could dance her fingers up his spine, walking them across the sensitive flesh and making him buckle and twitch in pleasure almost as much as the grip around his cock did. She even leaned forward and with a playful smile resting on her ruby lips pressed a tiny kiss to the edge of Pit’s ear, and then offered a tiny and taunting whisper with breath that danced down his goosebump-marked throat.

“Nothing quite like the feel of an angel boy’s pussy, is there?” She cooed, just as her hand dropped to Pit’s rump and snatched a fierce grasp at it, reminding him that even though he was the one doing the thrusting...there was always someone that would be around to claim him in the same fashion. This time, he’d be allowed to thread the needle of his darker counterpart, but it was a temporary flicker. No doubt, he’d know what a meaty heft of Umbra Witch felt like inside of him before too many days had passed.

Bayonetta finally rose to her feet, and as she left Pit to the thrustings of his hips she began to walk around the pair in judgemental, thoughtful fashion. Her hair swept from the back rear bun at the base of her head and always kept in perfect place behind her - never tangling, never twisting, and serving her will above gravity and physics. Pit was thrusting slow and steady into Dark Pit’s ass, his member pushing down to the very base. It was Dark Pit’s fault - or so he told himself - how else was he supposed to move when the entrance was so darn tight? If he didn’t push himself down to slap his lap against Dark Pit’s rump, it’d be almost impossible to shove it in at all!

Dark Pit, for his part, was the same fussy mess of grumpy posturing he always was. Even bound and gagged and stuffed with cock, the rebellious upstart still tried to pretend like he wasn’t enjoying it. He whimpered and whined in a fashion that he otherwise would’ve accused Pit of doing, and his attempts to break free from Bayonetta’s hair were pathetic to say the least - ensuring that he wasn’t even truly trying. But the sharpest proof that Bayonetta had that Dark Pit was responding to the cock stuffed within his rump was the pulsing of his own member, the throbbing and twitching it did within her hair. Dark Pit was rather enjoying being the submissive angel boy slut...or at the very least, his celestial prick was.

“Too delicious to watch without enjoying myself, too.” Bayonetta finally judged the scene, and with an elegant step lifted a leg to stand looming above Dark Pit. She braced her heels to the floor below his waist, and she stood facing the light angel that was steadily fucking him. The position put her at the perfect height to thread her fingers down into Pit’s brown locks, and with a sound of satisfaction allowed her own plump, impressive member to fall into his line of sight. She fondly stroked his hair and gave him a tiny coo, just as a thumb moved to tug down at his bottom lip and gently pry his mouth open. “Open up, Pit. You already know it tastes better than those words of praise you used to offer Palutena.”

As shameful as it was for Pit to admit it...she was right. Even when it was half-coated in Dark Pit’s spit, Pit adored the taste of Bayonetta’s cock and he was eager to enjoy it once more. He didn’t even hesitate as the Umbra Witch offered up her member, closing his eyes and pushing his head slowly forward, uncurling his tongue to invite it to sit. He gave a savory groan as Bayonetta’s prick eased into his mouth and his hips started to thrust all the harder, plunging deeper and faster into Dark Pit’s rump as his own length pulsed with power. Sucking on their new owner was the perfect thing to make him surge with hunger and delight, and his gloomy counterpart started to take the other angel’s cock all the harder upon the taste of it.

A pleasant sigh rolled through Bayonetta, and she swayed her hips forward to encourage Pit to take her as deep as he was fucking Dark Pit. She wouldn’t be satisfied with anything but the touch of the angel’s nose against her lap, and a cute bulge against his throat. When he finally managed to get there by his own merit Bayonetta slid a hand behind his head and firmly held it there, locking him into place and giving a tiny, playful chuckle as she did so. Deepthroated and warm her cock twitched and shivered in delight, and Pit could only gaze up at her with drool escaping from the corners of his cheeks and a tongue that was sandwiched flat to the floor of his mouth.

Bayonetta was a thoughtful woman, and a woman that absolutely adored teasing. As those ribbons of spit danced from the corners of Pit’s mouth they started to travel towards Dark Pit’s backside, and mere split seconds before they landed Bayonetta’s hair adjusted to compensate. Tiny openings in mesh of silky locks formed to allow that warm spit to land against exposed angelic flesh, for no other reason than for Dark Pit to feel the cock-flavored glaze caress his skin. The moaning that the little brat offered was a joy for Bayonetta to partake, and her hair shifted across his well-bound cock to keep him as on edge as possible. Her hair continued to accomodate for the drops of spit from Pit’s mouth to make their way down, stinging Dark Pit’s backside in a slathering heat that made his skin crawl with excitement. Such a perfect tease for a bound, fallen angel.

With both Pits occupied by at least one cock, there was no question which among the three of them was the top of the food chain. Bayonetta’s hands passed across Pit’s cheeks in gentle praise, and she even slid one down across his throat, feeling the bulge that she made through the fabric of his flesh. The entire time he looked up at her with that adoring gaze that was so very eager to impress his new owner, proving that he would indeed be the most loyal pet an Umbra Witch could enjoy. It was downright criminal how their previous owner had misused these precious angels! It wouldn’t be a mistake that Bayonetta would repeat.

She could’ve happily stood there throating Pit with her cock well into an endless moment of witch time, but her attention was stolen by something she soon noticed from below her. A dot of cum, glistening and clear and merely a bit of prerelease...yet still a stark violation of the orders she had given. Dark Pit was leaking pre against her hair and it was all she needed to declare him the loser, and her smile intensified enormously upon realizing it. When her length pulled free of Pit’s throat the sweet little angel almost pouted upon losing it, though he did bring his spit-coated face close so he could worship the Umbra Witch’s sack with hungry, wet licks as she spoke.

“I believe someone let their filthy little cock drip something into my hair…” She cooed, and upon doing so her locks tightened a bit more around Dark Pit’s member. He gave an audible groan against the gag and writhed within her grip, which naturally only squeezed a bit more from his tip. Even as Pit continued slamming his cock into his dark counterpart’s depths, he knew that the true punishment was yet to come and delivered with the smug smile of their new owner. Sure enough, soon Bayonetta’s legs moved away from his sides as she stepped back, casually moving on teasingly clicking heels as she positioned herself behind them both. Standing there now, her spit soaked cock draped across Pit’s shoulder, and the angelic boy turned his head to kiss and lick at the shaft as the Umbra Witch spoke in her dominant, almost cruelly distant voice.

“I suppose it’s to be expected. You must find this sweet boy’s prick in your pussy quite the thrilling experience.” Bayonetta cooed, just as she slid one leg forward to brace her knee against Pit’s back. In doing so, she pushed him all the way down to Dark Pit to lock at the base, and forcibly held his cock within that tight, spasming cavern much to the tense delight of them both. “Well...I’m not thrilled you sullied my hair, but I suppose I still need to show you that I’ll be a better mother to you than she was. So perhaps we’ll skip the punishment this time...and give you a reward, instead.”

With that, her cock was once more pulled away from Pit’s mouth as she slowly dropped down to her knees. Sliding in between the angel’s wings, Bayonetta practically eclipsed the young man as she threaded one powerful arm around his waist to hold him nice and tight. The other hand teased Pit’s chin until he looked back over his shoulder, and just before she brought his lips to hers she allowed a sweet whisper to escape the back of her throat - a whisper that nearly made Pit cum just from the delightful impact and implication.

“We’ll stretch him together, angel.” She cooed, just as her cock flopped up and slapped against Pit’s undercarriage. “Won’t that be fun…?”

Poor Pit couldn’t even hope to respond. As their lips pressed together and Bayonetta’s tongue crept forward to dominate his own in her typical fashion, his body was sent to trembling and he did all he could to avoid unloading within Dark Pit’s ass. As he froze in pleasure Bayonetta’s hair was hard at work below them, sweeping away from Dark Pit’s thighs so it could cradle her own sack and thread it between Pit’s legs, nestling it neatly underneath his own. Her enhanced size compared to the angel boy’s was enough to reach just as far as his would if they were to thrust in unison, and to ensure that was the case she finally plucked him from Dark Pit’s ass with a satisfying pop. Then, with rapidly twisting and silky smooth flourishes of her hair, wrapped the base of Pit’s sack against her own. His tiny pouch folded to her lap as they were bound together, and by the very end his angelic tip was sitting just above hers. He could feel the heartbeat of the Umbra Witch as she moved forward to press them to the same source, ensuring that what came next would leave both of the Pits at a loss for anything approaching purity.

With one last flex of her hair, Bayonetta gave Dark Pit some release in the form of allowing his mouth to come ungagged - as much as she savored a quiet pet, sometimes it would be a shame to bring their melody into silence. Already Dark Pit was whimpering and moaning as two throbbing tips pressed against his pucker, and when they finally started to stretch him he unleashed a long and languid moan that served to fuel their passions all the further.

“Ma’am...ma’am...it’s so...tight…” Pit whispered amidst the kiss with the Umbra Witch, and Bayonetta chuckled sweetly with a nod. As the two of them forced the first two inches of their sandwich into Dark Pit’s rear, she slid a hand atop Pit’s head and pushed him down just a little. Soon, the angel boy sat comfortably against her with his head framed on both sides by her breasts - objectively the absolute best seat in all of the celestial realms.

“Just be a good boy and hold on as long as you can.” Bayonetta cooed, her free arm tightening against his waist. Her hair was extending further now, encompassing even Pit himself and her own slender body, attaching him to her like a winged strap on. As he was swarmed by silky onyx hair Pit only tensed and tightened, overwhelmed further by the sheer pleasure this madwoman was awakening him to. Once his body was tethered to her own and their shared cocks were three inches deep in a spasming Dark Pit’s ass, Bayonetta finally chimed up once more with a playful, almost sweet voice. “A lovely fit. But perhaps I’ll need a second plump angel dick to help me fill a goddess…”

The tease was left hanging in the air and spoken in a thoughtful tone - half playful whisper, and half promise to the boys that if they served her well they’d one day achieve something that they had only dreamed about in their filthiest fantasies in the past. After all, why would Bayonetta be content with just the pups and not the denmother? She wasn’t a woman known for taking merely her fair share.

Together, angel and Umbra Witch plunged into Dark Pit’s ass, forcing it to stretch and accommodate around an enormous girth. Bayonetta’s teasing wasn’t entirely without reward; however, as soon her hair released its slack around his member and allowed it to hang free. It swung in perfect tandem with the thrusting he was receiving from the pair, and his glistening line of precum continued. The same line of clear delight that earned him this punishing prize continued, just as the weighty throb of his length as he was threaded. With a whining grimace he gazed over his shoulder to the sight of Pit’s head nestled between the larger woman’s breasts, and a flare of jealousy rose within him. It was hardly an uncommon emotion for him to feel when looking at his light and beloved counterpart, though this time there was nothing he could do but be the good angel slut and let his ass be used. Not that he had even a whisper of a choice in the matter.

Bayonetta’s smile was smug and confident, ringing with the sort of control and maturity that the woman always wore. With one arm around Pit’s waist the other hand was free to tease - either dashing through his soft blonde hair or lowering to grasp Dark Pit’s waist, holding him firm as together they plunged into his depths. Though Pit’s hips spasmed and twitched at points it was still very much Bayonetta controlling the pace - when they thrust into Dark Pit’s ass it was by the rhythm she set, and when they held themselves down all the way to the base it was to the count that she decided. So utterly in control of the moment was the sinister woman that she even managed to keep Pit’s inevitable orgasm edged at bay, reading the pulses of his rod against her own and only thrusting when she was sure it wouldn’t push him over the edge. The whimpers of her favored boy between her breasts, the staggered gasps of the punished broody pet on the floor...everything was exactly as she craved.

It was a true treasure to her knowing that not all angels deserved eradication. Some simply deserved ownership. Either way...she was clearly the only one qualified to oblige.

Together, Bayonetta and Pit’s tips plunged deep into Dark Pit’s depths, wedging as far in as they could manage and stretching parts of the boy that he barely knew he had. Dark Pit’s trembled and twitched and groaned, though one thing he didn’t quite seem to realize was that more and more Bayonetta’s hair was releasing him. An arm was unfolded from her hair, then another, then his throat was unbound...then a pair of pretty black wings. She was giving him more and more freedom and watching as he used it only to offer himself up more, pushing back against the two cocks filling him and using his hands to brace to the ground. His wings flapped from pure instinct before folding back against his shoulders, and when he looked back at the pair looming over him his blush was enormous. Sinister but submissive...just as Bayonetta enjoyed her angels.

With one hand slipping up into Pit’s hair, Bayonetta turned her head down to press a delicate kiss to the top, whispering against his locks as she did so. Her voice was soft and playful in that motherly fashion, and upon speaking she picked up the momentum, driving the two of them forward with deeper and more intense presses.

“Let’s fill him together, shall we?” At that point, Pit was far more bound than Dark Pit - tethered as he was to the Umbra Witch’s body, and he swung forward while wrapped against her figure. The momentum that soon took over their body was enough to make both Pit and Dark Pit cry out in wild delight, and each time Bayonetta shoved forward she made sure that they claimed the fallen angel as deep as was possible. Cocks throbbed heavily against one another, the angel’s ass gripped as fiercely as could be imagined, and it was a foregone conclusion that soon Bayonetta would drag the boys into the likes of pleasure Palutena had never meant for them to know.

With a sudden cry of sinful and shameful glee Dark Pit was the first to unload, without even once touching his sensitive length. His tip spasmed and he fired his cream against the floor in a wasteful mess, that angelic rod shivering back and forth as it dumped squirt after squirt against the ground. He was practically sobbing within his pleasure, his breath heavy and hard and aching through his chest, though there was no sorrow in the cries. Merely a sound of therapeutic joy that dumped from his body in the weight of a heavy climax - a clear sign to the resilient young man that he didn’t always need to fight. Sometimes there was unimaginable joy in letting others have their way.

His bliss was enormous, though it paled in comparison to Pit’s. The lighter angel nearly cried out the name of his goddess - though these days it was difficult to know just which one it was. In a sudden rush of pulsing joy Pit’s length began to unleash a torrent of cum, and it was made all the sweeter by Bayonetta’s climax chasing soon after. Both trembling members were soon doused in warmth as they absolutely flooded Dark Pit’s ass with their blended cream, and even the ever-in-control Umbra Witch found the passion within her to once more tilt Pit’s head back and force her lips upon his own. As Pit felt his tongue again be dominated by the older woman’s his hips shivered and spasmed, and together their joined pricks unleashed more and more spunk into Dark Pit’s rear. It dripped from the seam of his ass stretched around a pair of cocks, churned within his body and made him feel warm and used, and bathed the cocks within him in a glorious heat.

When they finally finished, Bayonetta threaded herself away from Pit’s cock and let the boy rest to his knees once more. She held him into Dark Pit as she herself pulled out, forcing Pit to experience the weight of her cock dragging against his own as she removed herself. After a satisfying pop she was free of Dark Pit’s ass and standing with a glistening and cum-soaked member, and she offered Pit a tiny nod to suggest he was allowed to pull himself free as well.

The two Pits remained quiet as they separated, leaving Dark Pit’s ass spasming and dripping cum and the lighter counterpart sitting back on his rear, whimpering and twitching with a cock that even now let a bead of white escape from the tip. They were exhausted, spent, glistening with sweat and refused to look each other in the eye - the perfect shameful state for a pair of angels that were being forced to get along.

Bayonetta; on the other hand, stood with a confident smile as her hair overtook her own body once more, reforming the outfit that snugly gripped her body. Even her cock - still glistening - was tucked away against her lap as her hair moved back into place, immediately taking on a look of cloth as soon as it finished. She stood as poised and elegant as ever, looking exactly the same as she did when they began. Not a single hair out of place, not a single bead of sweat on her flawless figure.

She looked down to the pair of angels so cum-covered and spent, and her smile tugged at the corner of her lips where her beauty mark rested. Predatory and hungry - a smile that let them both know they weren’t anywhere near finished.

“Know who would love to see you like this, boys?” She asked in a rhetorical fashion, fully expecting that neither Pit nor Dark Pit could even hope to speak in that moment, let alone wager a guess. She slid her fingers through her short black hair and gave a little laugh, rolling her shoulders as she did so. “Your mother. I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she witnesses what’s become of you.”

Palutena would indeed be...surprised to see what’s become of her boys. But as much as Bayonetta was confident in her own skills - endlessly so - there was a power within the goddess that was not to be underestimated. If the Umbra Witch was really hoping to reunite the boys with their mother in the most blissful fashion imaginable, she would need some help. And as she pondered that fact, a slow smile spread across her lips and she thought of just the woman for the job.

“...my dear, beloved Jeanne.” Bayonetta cooed, speaking softly to herself. “It’s been a while since we broke the divine together.”

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta's so lucky to have two sweet boys that worship her, but the family still isn't complete! At least not until she and Jeanne reunite those beautiful boys with their slutty goddess mother!

Ask Your Mother  
Chapter Three  
-by Drace Domino

“You know, dear, I never considered myself much of a family woman.” Bayonetta cooed, just as she combed her delicate, teasing fingers through Jeanne’s adorable short locks of hair. As the silver threads fell through her touch she reclined all the further atop her lavish and luxurious couch, keeping her partner’s head in her lap as they curled and cuddled together. “Aside from this magnificent thing we have, of course.”

“Of course.” Jeanne purred in equally self-satisfied fashion, snuggling against Bayonetta’s lap. Her legs were tucked underneath her on the couch and she was curled up quite nicely, naked and exposed her with her impressive length hanging dormant between her thighs. It was much the same as Bayonetta’s own state - that evening was a night for naked Umbra Witches to lounge about, their cocks hanging free and their motions delicate and lazy. “I’ve always thought you’d be a lovely mother...if a bit of an unorthodox one.”

“Mother makes me sound so…” Bayonetta made a visible face of distaste, and her tongue stuck from her lips in laborious fashion. “Plain. I’d like to think of myself as a charming aunt figure to our the new boys we have in the house. One that doles out punishment and pleasure as its required. The same as you, of course. A pair of lovely aunts that take such good care of their little, adopted angels.”

The smug smiles spread across the faces of both Umbra Witches were enormous, coy, and endlessly playful. They had indeed adopted a pair of little angels, but it was hardly the extent of their new family. Indeed, they could hear the sounds of whimpering struggle from the door near the back of the living room, the one leading into the bedroom their big, happy family shared. Jeanne lifted a curious brow as her eyes trailed from the couch to the door, along an endlessly stretching bundle of threads of Bayonetta’s hair, serpentining past them and into the room beyond. The silver-haired Umbra Witch gave a tiny chuckle as she turned her gaze towards Bayonetta, and slowly walked her fingertips across her partner’s belly.

“I suppose it’s time we check in on the rest of the family.” She cooed, quirking a brow as she gazed up along Bayonetta’s elegant frame. Past her lover’s belly, past the lovely sculpt of her breasts, and to those calm, smoldering eyes resting behind the lenses of her glasses. “How long has it been?”

“Only a few seconds.” Bayonetta chirped back in response, yet slowly unfolded her legs and began to usher Jeanne off of her. She chuckled lightly to herself as she began to stand up, taking hold of her lover’s hand as she did so and helping her up to her feet. “Though...I suppose for them, it’s been quite a bit longer.”

 

Following the trail of Bayonetta’s hair, the two Umbra Witches made their way to the bedroom with their hands locked and fingers intertwined. The two smirked playfully at one another as they pressed past the door and into the room beyond, only to find that the rest of their little family was in exactly the same position they had left them in. It made sense - for Bayonetta and Jeanne barely ten seconds had passed since they stepped out of the bedroom and snuggled together on the couch. For Pit, Dark Pit, and their newest acquisition, however…

Well, Witch Time had a tendency to drag in the most delicate of moments.

The two angel boys were where Bayonetta’s threads of long black hair had led, sweeping across the floor so as to properly entwine them. Pit and Dark Pit were leashed and bound with Bayonetta’s hair as had become their natural state these days, with their wings flat to their backs and their hands locked behind their waistlines. Both of the boys were forced to kneel belly-to-belly with their cocks wrapped together by threads of Bayonetta’s hair, and as the Witch Time ticked onward there were twin spires of cum slowly floating in the air above their pulsing tips, moving in an arc that would take days to complete unless Bayonetta released them from her spell. Their faces were strained, ribbons of spit connected their lips that dangled in the same fashion as those jets of cum, and both of the boys were wearing heavy blushes that made their angelic features all the dirtier and sweeter.

Bayonetta slowly walked in a semi-circle around the boys that were bound at the foot of her bed, gauging the ropes of cum that hovered in the air in their time-frozen state. As she did so, both of them could be seen to follow her movements with their eyes, making it all too clear that they were every bit aware of just how they had been trapped. Held for what felt like an eternity with their sinful kiss dangling by beads of spit, bound as Bayonetta’s hair squeezed their cocks to a throbbing simultaneous orgasm. It wasn’t the first time she had forced the boys into that position, of course - but it was certainly one of her favorites. The Umbra Witch delighted in time-trapping the boys in that orgasmic state so much that sometimes she even forgot to leave them out until well over a week of real world time had passed.

For them? Heavens, she could barely imagine how long it was they were caught in the midst of an orgasm that never, ever seemed to end.

That was how an Umbra Witch truly beat an angel...spoil them with pleasure. Kill them with kindness, only in this case the only thing truly being dispatched was the boys’ sense of shame or any possible resistance to the joys they could know under their new cool aunt’s control. Bayonetta chuckled a bit as she dropped her hands down to the boys’ hair, letting her fingers tousle and play within the locks that only moved as long as she was pushing them. Though their eyes both tilted up towards her they both found quite the problem seeing the face of their aunt, obscured as it was by the twin jets of cum that were arcing straight up in between them.

“Boys, I trust you’re behaving for your mother.” Bayonetta finally cooed, before looking up to the bed properly with an enormous, smug smile on her face. “And Palutena, dear, I pray that you’re behaving for your owners.” As Bayonetta spoke, Jeanne moved forward to stand behind her once more, arm threading around her lover’s waist as she took her proper place at the other witch’s side. Together, they cradled Pit and Dark Pit’s hair in their hands, standing over them like the looming shadows of the lustiest aunts ever known. Their cocks were hanging stiff and plump, their eyes were narrow, and their focus was clear. The Pits weren’t the only ones in the family that were suffering a crisis of chronological climax.

Palutena was on the bed, stuck in Witch Time just as the boys were. Just like her precious, precious Pits she was in the midst of her own tremendous climax, though as the sole pussy owner in the family hers didn’t come with squirts of milky cream so much as the vibrant arc of her goddess nectar rising into the air. The coiled locks of Bayonetta swept along the edge of the bed to entwine Palutena just as it had the boys, and while she had positioned them in a favorite pose, she was still...experimenting with their mother. Finding the ones she and Jeanne enjoyed the most. Finding the ones that an eternally orgasmic goddess looked like the finest piece of art in.

This particular pose was certainly near that sought after perfection.

Palutena was naked save for the laureled crown that sat atop her green-maned head, and the heavy golden amulet that hung around her neck that represented the faith she herself embodied. The amulet itself looked a bit tarnished - either by filth or deed or a glorious combination of them both, and it now pulsed with darkness that seemed to match the steady tick, tick, tick of Witch Time. The goddess herself was seated upright with her hands held above her head and the coils of hair tethering her wrists together, wrapping them tight and fierce as they bound her to the lavish headboard. Umbra Witch style happened to tend a bit...darker than most of Paradisio would’ve preferred, but it was hard to deny just how good Palutena looked while pinned to it, her thighs spread as her legs were bound in such a fashion to keep her ankles pressed nearly to her rump. She was seated back on the bed and spread so that her pussy and ass were exposed - or at least, they would have been were it not for the bases of two massive, penetrating toys. Each one ivory in color, and each one driving deep into Palutena to the point of stretching her belly.

“Those toys, darling.” Bayonetta finally observed, her arm around Jeanne’s shoulders and a thoughtful look on her face. “Where did we get them again, dear? Was it London? Paris? It couldn’t have been New York, their toys are all so...garish.”

Jeanne merely chuckled in response, and teased a kiss against her love’s cheek before slowly pulling away. With a flick of her wrist she reminded Bayonetta of the origins of those pulsing toys, and like unspin silk both of them began to unravel and sweep free of Palutena’s ass. The ivory toys turned to ivory threads of hair that rushed to their owner just as obediently as Bayonetta’s own locks behaved, and the magic of their unique skill left the threads clean and fresh without any of that pesky goddess squirt. As the toys retreated Palutena retained her well-fucked state, hanging in there Witch Time with her pussy and ass still stretched. Her holes were still open as if toys still occupied them, showing the two Umbra Witches the pink that could be spotted within the brightest holy light.

“The boys and their mother will be thirsty when we release them, love.” Jeanne cooed, and slowly walked towards the liquor cabinet set against the well - mostly stocked with the sort of spirits that didn’t use the word as a euphemism. Instead of reaching for one of those filled bottles, however, Jeanne merely picked up a single, tall wine glass, holding it up and elegantly running a finger down the side form the rim all the way to the top of the stem. “Let’s prepare the goddess a drink, shall we?”

“Such a considerate soul you are, Jeanne.” The two Umbra Witches were enjoying teasing the trio simply too much, to the point that the only thing stopping them from collapsing into mocking laughter was the sheer intensity of seeing the divine brought to endless climax. As Jeanne handed Bayonetta the wine glass she held it up in Palutena’s direction, and gazed fondly at the goddess’ pretty, orgasmic face through the glass. “How we spoil our new family, my love. They only barely deserve us.”

Bayonetta hummed sweetly to herself as she moved to prepare a drink for the goddess - first by sweeping her wine glass through the air in a steady arc to collect Palutena’s own squirt. The woman’s nectar had a certain radiant glow to it, light and sweet as any juice squeezed from a heavenly fruit should be. Bayonetta was diligent as she pulled the glass through that time stopped glaze, scooping up every drop which gleefully took to its frame, building a foundation for the rest of her drink. She didn’t leave a single drop unchecked, though once she had a fine bottom layer to the cocktail she dipped a slender finger into the surface, pulling it back up and revealing a single glowing drop of goddess squirt clinging to her touch.

“You’ll have to get your own, dear.” Bayonetta smirked coyly to Jeanne before popping it into her mouth, slurping and swallowing that sweet flavor in rapid fashion. “Thankfully, we have as much of it as we like.”

The humming continued as Palutena walked to the foot of the bed once more, finally returning to where those sweet, angelic nephews of hers were waiting eternally. The ribbons of cum that were hanging in the air hadn’t moved in the slightest as the Witch Time kept ticking, and they were the next component to the goddess’ drink. Bayonetta made sure to collect both of their creamy ropes into the glass, sweeping it back and forth into the air to ensnare every single bit, and as she did so it slowly meshed together as well as the heavenly squirt at the base. By the very end the surface of that faintly glowing cum drink was quite near the rim of the glass, a perfect choice by Jeanne as if it was all a part of their design. Bayonetta held the drink forward for her lover first to see, and then gazed to Palutena while the goddess’ eyes kept tracking her.

She would feed her...she would release her...but not quite yet. Before she did, Bayonetta took a seat on the edge of the bed, and with one hand delicately holding the glass her other moved out to explore along the green-haired woman’s form. She touched idly across her belly, teased fingers up the center of her chest, and even pushed Palutena’s chin to lift her head a bit - after all, heavenly royalty should be proud of the sluttly, bound bitch they could become with a bit of effort. When Bayonetta was sure she had Palutena’s full attention within those glistening eyes, the Umbra Witch finally spoke in a whisper that was half-threatening and half-affectionate, the tone of a woman looking to break in a promising new pet.

“Palutena, sweetheart.” She offered in mocking, condescending fashion. While gazing just over the rim of her glasses, the smug Umbra Witch offered a sweet, playful chuckle. “I realize you were probably a bit...shocked to see what’s become of your sons.” She gestured to the two behind her, still with bound cocks and frozen, climaxing faces. “Though I’m hoping that this enjoyable little evening has convinced you just how much fun we can all have together as a family. So, to that end…”

At that point, Jeanne moved to sit on the other edge of the bed. Palutena’s eyes were switching back and forth between the two, rapidly, no doubt with her celestial heart racing. Jeanne followed the same path as Bayonetta with her fingers - across her tummy, over her chest, and then the slightest nudge of her chin.

“When we release you from Witch Time, we expect you to be ready to enjoy what your new family can do for you.” Jeanne cooed, and plucked the cum-filled wine glass from Bayonetta’s fingers. She held it by the stem and swept it back and forth, ensuring that Palutena’s eyes continued to trace it. “We expect you to drink this wonderfully little cocktail we were kind enough to provide you with, and then...well…” She handed the moment back over to Bayonetta, who looked as satisfied in that moment as she had ever been.

The chance to soil the purity of a goddess came so painfully few times, even in a life that would last infinitely long. The words Bayonetta spoke were ones to be savored for her endless days, and even Jeanne’s eyes lit up in anticipation of the fun they’d soon be having.

“Jeanne, myself...even the boys,” She gestured once more behind her. “We’re going to turn you into such a delightfully little cocksleeve that even your worshippers will fall to their knees.”

And with that, Palutena simply snapped her fingers to bring the Witch Time to an end. Jeanne and Bayonetta had only been cuddling on the couch for a few playful seconds, but for Palutena and the angel boys? Weeks. Months. Perhaps even years. Their bodies had been coiled in the moment of release for countless days, living in a state of bliss that not even Paradisio could’ve hoped to emulate.

With a snap of her fingers, Bayonetta brought it to a sudden, crashing halt. The angel boys knew the score by now, but their mother? The green-haired goddess was sent screaming into the open air, her orgasm coming to a crashing halt after keeping her in the womb of thrilling pleasure for so very, very long. Suddenly, her ass and pussy were vacant of those massive ivory toys stretching them. Suddenly, the tingling delight of her joy stopped. And suddenly, a silver-haired Umbra Witch held forth a glass of creamy, blended cum...and Palutena knew that the only way she could know pleasure again was if she claimed it and started to drink.

There wasn’t even a flicker of hesitation before she reached out, pulled the wine glass from Jeanne’s willing hand, and brought it to her lips. The angels boys’ mother had made her choice - she was truly one of the family now.

***  
Palutena held the wine glass between trembling fingers, tipping it back as her head bobbed to accommodate it. As she did, the slowly churning nectar of both Pits’ cum combined with her own collected squirt glazed its way down her throat, sweeping past her tongue and into her gullet with a series of hungry, desperate gulps. The Witch Time that had held her within climactic imprisonment for so long had kept her body in a state of perfect stasis, so when she emerged she wasn’t particularly thirsty...but that certainly held no bearing on how ravenously she consumed the offered drink, or how she thrilled at the taste of it passing over her tongue.

As Palutena drank, she could see Pit and Dark Pit both emerge from their spot at the foot of the bed, coming to take submissive kneeling positions beside the Umbra Witches. They affectionately pressed their heads into the pets the two women offered, showing just how far they had both been tainted by the pleasures that they offered. Even Dark Pit, typically so desperate to prove himself as an independent that rejected even the most divine of authorities, nudged his forehead like an obedient puppy against the slowly rolling fingers of Jeanne. Palutena naturally felt a wave of shameful guilt rush through her as she witnessed it, realizing the extent to which she had failed her sons, and yet...yet she continued to drink. Heavy, thick, dense gulps of their cum that sat in her belly and churned with every breath. Even once most of her drink was complete Palutena caught her tongue sneaking out past her lips, licking just inside the glass to claim as many more tastes of cream as she could manage.

She would’ve licked the entire thing clean had Jeanne not plucked the wine glass from her fingers, and she would’ve continued to savor the remnants of flavor still on her tongue if Bayonetta didn’t soon stand up on the bed, moving her cock to just before the goddess’ lips. With weak eyes and a glaze of cream still coating her tongue, Palutena gazed up at the Umbra Witch past the sight of her glistening tip, only to see that her face was a mask of smug superiority. Palutena struggled to squeak out a few words past her trembling lips but ultimately found it a worthless endeavor, and soon she was flanked on the other side by Jeanne. Two plump, wicked cocks offered up to both sides of her lips, a devil’s choice of flavors to enjoy.

“Looks like the poor thing just can’t decide, Cereza.” Jeanne chuckled, and threaded the fingers of one hand down the back of the goddess’ green hair. “What ever shall we do?”

“These sorts always take so long when deciding upon the more delicious of two evils, darling.” Came the chuckling response. Bayonetta slipped an arm around her partner’s waist before gently pushing forward, and taking Jeanne right along with her. “How fortunate for her that she doesn’t truly need to choose…”

Palutena’s gasping, cum-glistened lips soon felt the weight of two Umbra Witch cocks pressing against them, moving to stuff the same hole in tandem. From shock and strain Palutena almost immediately scooted back against the bed, bumping her shoulders to the headboard and whimpering as her lips began to stretch, though for all her protest her tongue was already sticking straight out and flicking in between their tips. As they began to double-stuff the goddess’ gospel maw, Jeanne measured a glance back to the sweet boys still waiting, and she clicked her tongue in motherly fashion.”

“Boys. Precious boys!” She drew their attention not unlike she would a pair of hounds.

“Y-Yes, Aunt Jeanne?”

“What do you require, Aunt Jeanne?” They were so very, very obedient. Both Pit and Dark Pit were kneeling on the bed with their cocks still exposed - each sticking straight out with a mirrored girth and length. Both of them were still raw and sensitive from their months-long orgasm, but they had been trained rather well...and the best pets could always perform on demand. Jeanne merely chuckled, and gave a gentle wave to the goddess’ nethers, gesturing idly to the pussy and ass that she had recently stretched with her hair-sculpted toys.

“Respect your mother, boys.” She offered simply, and with that small order turned her attention back to Palutena properly. As Pit and Dark Pit scrambled to take their positions, Jeanne simply threaded an arm around Cereza’s waist. By that point they were both several inches deep into Palutena’s mouth, and the sides of the angel’s maw were showing off thick lines of wet drool that glazed her exposed tits and rolled all the way down to her belly. Bayonetta and Jeanne both held the goddess’ head in one hand and the other Umbra Witch’s waist in the other, and the silver-haired one spoke smoothly what they were both keenly thinking. “Cereza, I must confess...I never saw family life for me, either, but I do believe it suits us well.”

Sometimes, a family could be two angel boys, their goddess mother, and the two devious Umbra Witches that made all three of them their obedient, loyal whores.

 

It was safe to say that Palutena was beginning to see the light that could be found in darkness. The goddess was groaning with a throat stuffed with two impressive cocks, each one pushing down to the point of making her bulge and breathe in desperate gasps whenever she could find them. Neither Jeanne nor Bayonetta were being particularly gentle with their newest toy, and when they weren’t sharing her throat in the tightest of confines they were taking turns pulling their dicks free, gleefully slapping Palutena back and forth with them and spreading the goddess’ spit.

But for all that the Umbra Witches were doing, they were ultimately using Palutena for their own twisted pleasure. For the goddess’ delight, she had none other to thank but her sweet angelic sons. The two wicked women had done what Palutena could not - encourage Pit and Dark Pit to work together in glorious, harmonious cooperation. They could barely tolerate each other in order to save the world, but when it came to tackling the task of fucking their divine mother, they seemed to figure it out. Dark Pit was deep within Palutena’s dark pit - thrusting his cock into her ass, occupying the same spot that had felt stretched to great delight during her long months of Witch Time. That Dark Pit was plowing into his mother’s tender rump with his rebellious member was one thing, but to see him wrap his arm around Pit’s waist from behind, to help the other angel fuck Palutena’s pussy...it was a sight that would’ve brought tears to the goddess’ eyes, were they not already there from the great strain filling her throat.

The two angelic boys were working together in a way that would’ve seemed unthinkable in the past. Practically cuddling, using their wings to thrust forward at once to ensure that their mother’s pussy and ass were fucked with the same fluid strikes. Both of them were rock hard against the tight entrances gripping them, and just when Palutena thought she could no be happier than to see her boys helping each other, they rose her joy to even greater heights. With one arm around Dark Pit’s shoulders Pit leaned slightly back, moving his head to his brother’s and pressing a wet, messy kiss against his maw.

All of it happened exactly by the designs of the pair of Umbra Witches that gazed at each other with fond, longing desire. The only thing to make the grip of Palutena’s throat all the sweeter was as the pair drew each other close, idly brushing ruby red lips against each other until they offered an intimate kiss with a slowly growing passion. The entire time they clung to one another they continued to jam their cocks down into the goddess’ tender throat, forcing her to gag and gasp around it with spit-slickened cheeks and desperate moans. For Jeanne and Cereza, it was the closest the pair could ever wish of romance.

Poor Palutena was nothing short of drastically, violently overwhelmed. She had stretched her legs forward to wrap them around the combined weight of Pit and Dark Pit, and though her ankles were hooked at the base of Dark Pit’s back she still felt as if she was spinning endlessly in that wild Witch Time. Even one of the Umbra Witch’s cocks would’ve been a difficult thing to tackle so deep in her mouth, yet both of them together stretched and strained her to a point that she feared she might break. No matter that threat, no matter how much it strained her, however, she simply continued to trail her tongue back and forth, slurping them down and basking in the flavor she was treated to.

Laureled crown askew, golden amulet tarnished and pulsing with dark energy, pussy, ass, and throat dominated by dick...this was the true form of the goddess Palutena now. She hung her hands against the thighs of the Umbra Witches, pawing at them desperately as she sucked and slurped their members. When they pulled them free Palutena turned her face happily towards the weight cockslaps, and though she had yet to reclaim the ability to speak she howled like a brazen whore under the strikes. Her ass was locked about Dark Pit’s rod while her pussy joyously embraced Pit’s, and she basked in the radiance of climax after climax as her sweet winged sons enjoyed her tender holes.

Palutena had been squirting and thrashing practically nonstop from the point that her sons threaded their angelic dicks inside of her, but it was when the boys and the witches both hit their stride that Palutena suddenly realized the weight of her near future. There was a sweet tension that began within her as Pit and Dark Pit started to cum in tandem, stretching their mother’s entrances and unleashing torrents of sticky white, all as they continued to kiss each other with a passion once-thought impossible. It was in the same moment that Jeanne and Bayonetta began to fire with their own cocks, and Palutena’s gargling cry was soon muffled by the spouts of cream that rushed wildly through her. Her eyes crossed as her sinuses flooded of cum - her head left spinning as it burst from her nose, squirted from the sides of her mouth, slathered her throat and sat heavy in her belly.

Palutena was pumped with scandalous amounts of cum from four separate sources, and though the moment should have only lasted those tender few seconds, she soon realized...it was still going. And then she heard it, perfectly timed with the immediate racing of her celestia heart.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Witch Time had begun once more, with her pussy and ass filled with warm, rich cream and threads of more of it squirting from her nose and the sides of her mouth. Her toes were curled, her body was alive with sinful pleasure she had never imagined before, and now...now her packed, flooded, peak would endure long past what was natural.

“Oh Cereza. This woman truly is a glutton.” Jeanne sighed gently, petting her fingers through Palutena’s green locks, shifting them only to the point that she stopped touching them. As soon as they were no longer pushed by her digits Palutena’s hair froze in the position it was left in, just like every part of her save the sensations that rushed across her body. “She’d be an unfit mother were we not here to take care of the boys.”

“Did you hear that, boys?” Bayonetta called out, looking over her shoulder with a playful smile. “It would seem your lovely aunts are here to stay!”

“I’m so happy, Aunt Cereza!”

“Me too! We love you both so much!”

Palutena was left frozen in time - cum flooding her holes, oozing from her open spaces, churning within her and keeping her constantly wet, warm, and tender. Her legs held in the air and her eyes remained open, watching desperately as she realized that this time she was the only one left behind in Witch Time. The Umbra Witches pulled their cocks free just as her angelic sons removed their members, and the foursome moved further towards the foot of the bed. Already they had paired off - Bayonetta cradling Pit from behind and Jeanne doing so to Dark Pit - clearly about to fuck those hot little angel lads right there in front of their mother.

Their mother that would experience years of pleasure in the minutes it would take to see them fucked. Their mother that would know the sting of cum firing from her nose, the rush of it flooding into her ass, the taste of it across her glazed tongue...and would know little else before time began ticking once more.

Goddess Palutena would live years at the head of the bed, legs spread, holes filled, and arcs of squirt and cream dangling from her in perfect, frozen art. And the entire time, she would watch sinful women soil those pure, precious boys that she had made, that she had loved, that she had ultimately failed as a mother.

The boys belonged to Bayonetta and Jeanne now...as did the mother herself.

And Palutena would have plenty of time to adore the pleasures her new family provided.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaally enjoyed writing this story. Hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me out on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
